Technicalities
by StrykrWolf
Summary: New chapter up! When the group finally finds out Peter Pan's plan for Henry will Emma come to terms with her magic in time to help save him? Or will Regina pay the price? SwanQueen.
1. The First Date

**Title:** _Technicalities_

**Chapter One: **_The First Date_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:** _On the way back from Neverland Henry sets Regina and Emma up on a date. One Shot. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, Neal or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _This idea popped in my head after I saw the pictures of the cast on the boat. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Date (noun)**

\ˈdāt\

"_An appointment to meet at a specified time; especially : a social engagement between two persons that often has a romantic character."_

- Merriam Webster Dictionary

* * *

After 'rescuing' Henry…

Well, he didn't actually need to be rescued. Henry had convinced Neal to take him to Neverland…without telling anyone. Apparently they had thought it would be a fun adventure. Everyone was worried but after a close run in with a shadow from their past they were on their way back home.

It was a relatively quiet night. Snow and David were below deck sleeping. Hook and Rumpelstiltskin were talking and steering the ship. Neal, Henry and Emma were standing in the middle of the ship talking. Regina observed all of this from a benched seat near the bow, or the front, of the ship. Soon she got sick of the sight and turned around to watch the ocean. It seemed like no matter what she did she would always be alone.

Halfway across the boat, Emma looked away from the conversation and towards Regina. Henry soon followed her line of sight and smiled. "Why don't you go and talk to her? She seems lonely."

Emma quickly looked back and snapped, "Why don't you, kid?"

Emma regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Henry looked down in shame he did want to go talk with his mom but that wasn't part of the plan. He continued to look down trying to think of a way to get Emma to talk with his other mother. Finally Emma's guilt got the best of her and she took one last look at Regina and sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll go and talk with her."

Henry instantly perked up, "Has she had dinner?"

"I don't think so?" Emma was surprised at the sudden change of subject but went with it. Henry smiled and raced down below deck only turning around when he realized he forgot to inform them on what he was going to do, "I'll get you two something to eat and don't worry I'll bring it to you!"

Emma looked to Neal for answers but he shrugged and headed to help Henry, "I better go help him but go and talk with Regina. She could really use you right now."

With that odd turn of events behind her Emma turned and made her way towards Regina. When she got there she stopped next to the benched seat, "Can I sit here?"

Regina barely glanced from the ocean. So Emma took that as a yes and sat next to her, "How are you?"

Regina looked at Emma then out to the ocean again, "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do otherwise I wouldn't have asked," Emma said with a slight laugh.

With a sigh Regina began, "Well, Miss Swan, my son won't talk to me because I used magic to help save him. He's glued to his father's hip. I wasn't invited to his birthday. I just found out he's related to Rumpelstiltskin. Oh, and the person who made me kill my mother is below deck. So, to answer you question…I'm just _peachy_."

Emma shifted uncomfortably and mumbled, "They were right…"

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma, "What was that, dear."

Emma quickly looked at Regina with slight panic, "Oh, nothing."

After sitting a few minutes in silence Emma sighed and shivered. It was kind of cold traveling on the open seas. So she scooted closer to Regina…for warmth of course. She didn't like the fact that Regina was so sad so she began, "Look, I know I should have invited you to his birthday. That was really low of me but give Henry a break he's a kid and his whole world is a little messed up right now. He really does love you. Don't feel too bad about the whole Neal thing. Did I tell you that Henry stopped spending time with me as soon as Neal came to town?"

Regina scoffed and scooted a little further away, "Like that makes me feel any better? You still have the affections of our son. He's not afraid of you."

She looked down and hugged herself.

Henry and Neal watched from the doorway to the hold. Henry looked down, "I didn't know I made my mom feel that bad."

He began to sniff trying to hold back tears. Neal set the small table he had down and wrapped an arm around Henry, "You thought she was Evil. You did what was best."

Henry looked up at him with sad eyes, "But at what price?"

Henry wiped away the tears from his eyes and set a look of determination on his face, "I have to help them."

"Wasn't what this trip was for? Your birthday wish was to help both of your moms," Neal smiled down at Henry.

Henry looked down sheepishly, "Not all of it but yeah. It doesn't look like they'll realize they're each other's true love without help."

Neal looked down at Henry, "Are you sure they're each other's true love?"

"Of course I am. Have you seen the way they look at each other? It's like Snow White and Prince Charming!" Henry spoke to Neal like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Henry's smile grew as he looked back at his moms, "I want them to be happy."

Neal looked up at the pair talking. He watched as Emma tentatively put a hand on Regina's forearm trying to calm her. The look in her eyes tells it all, "…So do I. Let's go and help them."

So Henry and Neal gathered up their supplies and headed toward the talking duo.

"Hi moms!" Henry nearly ran up with excitement. He was so excited he almost spilled the food he was carrying. Regina was surprised to see her son and to hear him call her mom. Emma wasn't quite so surprised though and looked between Henry and Neal, "What is all this?"

She gestured at the table and food they were setting up.

"Oh, nothing. You just said Regina didn't have any dinner so we brought the dinner to you," Neal explained as he pulled out a candle from his pocket. _Too much?_ He thought _Nah._ And set it on the table and lite it.

Henry quickly gathered both Emma and Regina in a hug then he and Neal headed below deck, "Have fun you two!"

Regina was still a little overwhelmed at her son's affections. It had been a long time since he had willingly talked with her and he even got her dinner. Her eyes began to water and she tried to hold back tears. Emma, who had already started eating, looked at Regina when she realized that she was about to cry, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start without you. Please don't cry."

Emma went to put a soothing hand on Regina's shoulder but Regina batted her hand away, "It's not that! I just…I'm not used to this."

Emma's eyes softened when she got what Regina was saying, "I told you he loved you."

Regina smiled at her and they began to eat in silence.

After a while Emma looked up and at the tables contents, "If I didn't know better I would think that Henry was trying to set us up."

Regina suddenly stopped eating and looked at Emma, "How so?"

"I mean look at all this," Emma gestured to their surroundings which consisted of a table from below deck and a cloth to go over it, a candle, food, and silverware. "I think he's trying to have us go on a date."

Regina looked at Emma then focused on her food, "Well, I wouldn't call this a date."

"You do know the definition of date, right?" Emma leaned back and observed the former Evil Queen. Regina's eyes made contact with hers and she didn't look away, "Of course I know what a date means. It's where people gather for a professional performance. For example, our budget meetings. Surely you would know that _Miss Swan_."

Emma didn't say anything she simply stared at Regina. So Regina went back to eating. Then Emma began to grin, "Then we've already been on a lot of dates, huh?"

Regina blushed and stuttered out, "T-that is not true!"

Emma's grin grew wider as she leaned forward toward Regina, "But you said it was professional. It's not my fault your mind went the other way…"

Regina blushed and glanced at Emma's lips. _I wonder_… But she quickly recovered and muttered, "A technicality."

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled.

Regina looked up at Emma, "But if we did this again…it's not like I wouldn't mind it or anything."

"How about when we get back I take you out on a real date?" Emma asked with a smile.

Regina couldn't help but smile back, "Okay."

Henry and Neal watched the scene with Rumpelstiltskin and Hook. Henry did a little arm pump and a quiet, "Yes!"

Neal smiled and was glad that Emma was on her way to her happy ending. Rumpelstiltskin watched with renewed interest. And Hook looked away from steering the ship and smiled, "I'm glad they've found love."

The sun started to rise on the horizon and Snow and Charming came up from below deck, "Did we miss anything?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked in the direction of Emma and Regina. They had fallen asleep on the benched seat with Emma sitting up and Regina on Emma's shoulder. Henry was smiling and putting a blanket over them. Rumpelstiltskin looked back at Snow and Charming and smirked, "Oh, nothing, dearie."

* * *

**A/N 2:** _I hope I got the boat parts right. I looked them up on Google but if I didn't please let me know and I'll change them. Also, I hope that everyone enjoyed the fic :)_


	2. Think of the Happiest Things

**Title:** _Technicalities_

**Chapter Two: **_Think of the Happiest Things_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:** _Henry wanted his mothers to be happy so he came up with a plan. This plan included Neal, a bean, and a little bit of luck._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, Neal or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _After re-reading the first chapter I felt that there could be a little more, you know? I wanted to explain Henry and Neal's trip, the rescue, and someone even suggested a second date! So it's safe to say that this is no longer a one shot (probably around four-ish chapters). None of this happens in the show it's just loosely based off some of the events. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Few Days Earlier**

Regina was sitting alone in her study nursing a glass of apple cider…mixed with cinnamon schnapps. She looked back up at the clock. It wasn't even noon but she didn't care.

Today was Henry's birthday party.

She had found out about the party the other day. She didn't really plan on getting an invitation but she did want to spend time with her son. She wanted to show him that she didn't forget his birthday. Instead Regina got up early, earlier than most people would even call humane, and dropped a present off at the footsteps of the Charming's apartment.

She wanted to give Henry the present herself but she was still on shaky ground with well everyone. She figured that she better not push it right now and that it was best if she stayed back. '_It's not like anyone will notice anyway_,' she thought as she sat back and continued to nurse her spiked glass of apple cider.

* * *

Everyone had just arrived at Henry's birthday party. Well, everyone except Regina. For some reason they had decided to hold the party in Rumpelstiltskin's shop. Henry's birthday was actually earlier but due to the curse breaking and the mayhem that followed they didn't have time to throw a party. So that's what they were doing now.

The party started with people chatting and some light snacking. Then Henry started to open up his presents. When he got to the present from Regina he looked up from it and toward the group, "Where's my mom?"

Snow White put a hand on Emma's bicep and smiled at Henry, "She's right here."

Henry gave a small smile and looked back down at his gift. Emma looked at Henry and answered for herself, "She couldn't make it, kid. I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay," Henry nodded. He concentrated on his gift carefully unwrapping it like it would disappear before his eyes. Emma looked at Snow questioningly, "Why isn't Regina here?"

Snow looked at her incredulously, "Why would she be here? You're his mother not her."

Emma took a slight step back from Snow and looked at her, "Regina is his mom too. She deserves to be here."

"After everything she's done to this family?" Snow turned toward Emma giving her, her full attention.

Emma scoffed and said in her most sarcastic tone, "Oh, but you'll let Rumpelstiltskin come? You know what he did to our family, half of the town, and Regina but apparently you forgot as soon as you found out he shared blood. Also, Neal? Honestly, did you forget that he put me in jail? But hey they aren't Regina, right? You don't have personal grudges against them."

Emma didn't give Snow time to answer she simply rolled her eyes then focused on Henry. Henry was just finishing opening Regina's gift to him, "Aw cool! A new comic! And a full year's subscription!"

His eyes were full of happiness and his face was split with a grin. Emma smiled at Henry then turned to face Snow again, "How could someone so evil raise a child so good. I just don't believe that. I know there's good in her. I can feel it."

Snow looked at Emma suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

Emma went to answer but was interrupted when David burst into the room with Henry's birthday cake. David quickly sat the cake down on the counter and faced Henry, "Make a wish!"

Henry quickly ran up to the counter where the cake was sat. He paused at it then looked back at his mom who was looking pretty irritated with Snow. He closed his eyes and wished '_I wish for both of my moms to be happy_.'

Henry opened his eyes and looked around expecting his wish to be granted instantly. But when all he saw was his cake and a group of adults looking curiously at him he sighed. Rumpelstiltskin took this chance to guide Henry near the door. It was time to give his present. With the wave of his hand he conjured up a sword for Henry. Henry smiled up at him and back at the group. Rumpelstiltskin looked back at Neal who was looking at Henry with a smile.

As the festivities wore on people began to grow tired and started to go home. As Emma, Henry, Snow, and David began to walk to their apartment Henry turned to Emma, "Can I go see my mom tomorrow? I wanna thank her for my birthday present."

Emma smiled down at Henry then wrapped him in a half hug, "Of course you can. I'll take you over to see her."

Henry then slipped out of Emma's grasp and ran ahead. He saw Pinocchio up a little ways on the sidewalk and wanted to talk with him. Emma turned toward her parents, "I know what you're thinking and I don't care. I'm going to take him to see her."

With that she turned back around and went to catch up with Henry.

Snow and David could only stare as Emma walked away. Snow turned to David, "What is happening to our daughter?"

David shook his head. He had seen this type of behavior before. The defending, saving, he even swore they've shared clothes, and he probably missed things but he didn't want to say anything to Snow yet without any proof. He'd have to keep an eye on both Emma and Regina.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment Henry ran and grabbed his walkie talkie. Then he ran back toward the door. He had his hand on the doorknob but stopped when Snow said something, "Where are you going?"

"I was thinking about hanging out with Ava, Nicholas, and Pinocchio. Is that okay?" Henry asked as he turned around. Emma had walked in by then and looked at him carefully. After a few seconds she smiled and asked, "Do you have your cellphone?"

"Yes," Henry nodded.

"Are your presents put away?" Emma crossed her arms and tried to suppress a smirk. She knew she was annoying her son.

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes mom."

"Good and if you have any trouble call me, understand?" Emma said in all seriousness.

"Yes!" Henry called out as he twisted the doorknob and raced out, "Bye!"

As soon as he was out of the building Henry radioed Neal, "Little Dark? Little Dark? Are you there?"

A crackle of static could be heard before Neal radioed back, "That's the code name you gave me? Little Dark? Nice kid."

Henry laughed, "Well, you are the son of the Dark One. It makes sense."

He could hear mumbles on the other line then, "Yeah, I suppose it does. What do you want?"

Henry asked, "Could you meet me by the docks?"

He waited for a response as he began walking. It was only a little before 7 p.m. but it was still pretty cold. He pulled his coat closer to his body then he heard his radio crackle back to life, "I'm on my way, kid."

Henry grinned as he made his way to the docks. It took him a little longer than he anticipated. He had to dodge Archie and Pongo and by the time he arrived Neal had just made it. As soon as Neal saw Henry he enveloped him in a hug and asked, "Hey! What's up? Why did you want to see me?"

Henry looked up to Neal and got straight to the point, "I want to make my moms happy."

"Um," Neal gave a nervous laugh, "Okay, I want Emma happy too."

Henry shook his head while he whispered fiercely, "No, no, no. Both my moms."

"Oh okay, I guess I could see that," Neal gave a nod as though he understood.

"I want to make my moms happy," Henry looked up at him again pleading for him to get it.

"You've already said that," Neal looked down at Henry and sighed, "Alright, how do we make them happy?"

"You want to know?" Henry's eyes lit up, "I believe they're each other's True love so I want to help them get together."

Neal began an internal struggle. He still had feelings for Emma but she didn't have feelings for him. He wanted her happy and if she was happy with Regina he'd be okay with that. Even though Neal hasn't been in Story brook long he's been here long enough to notice that something is between them. Emma has talked about Regina a lot and she did defend her quite eagerly at Henry's birthday. Plus, he has seen the way they've interacted. They may not have seen him in that booth at Granny's but he saw them and that was one of the brightest smiles Emma has ever given.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Neal was still a little hesitant but he wanted Emma happy so he nodded for Henry to continue.

Henry looked seriously up at Neal, "I want to go to another realm."

"Whoa, kid. You don't know what it's like to go to another realm. Plus, you don't have a way," Neal tried to talk him out of it.

"We need something drastic. They always work well when it's has to do with me. If I'm in another realm they'll work together to 'rescue' me. Don't you see? It's a great plan!" Henry beamed.

Neal could see many flaws in his plan but agreed to it anyway "Alright, but only if I go with you. How are we going to go to this other realm?"

Henry looked at like he should already know, "By magical bean of course!"

"You have a magical bean?" Neal looked at Henry in surprise.

"Of course I do. The giant is growing the in the field outside of town. I snuck one the last time I went with Gram and Gramps," Henry explained with a smile. Neal shook his head and thought, '_I don't even want to know._'

He then looked back at Henry, "You know stealing's wrong, right?"

Henry looked at him like 'duh' but answered, "Yes, I just needed this one bean and I couldn't let anyone know. I promise not to steal again."

Neal nodded and watched as Henry pulled a bean from his backpack. As they walked to the end of a dock Neal looked toward Henry, "Does anyone know you're here or know what you're planning to do?"

Henry simply shook his head and Neal sighed. Under his breath he muttered, "If either of your moms find out we're both dead…mostly me."

When they reached the end of the dock Neal looked at Henry, "Are you sure about this?"

Henry eagerly nodded, "Yeah!"

Neal had Henry throw the bean in the water and they watched as the portal opened. Henry grabbed his hand and said "On three. One, two, three!"

Neal hesitated at first but as Henry's body weight began to fall he did not want to make the same mistake his father did and leave the kid to jump into a portal alone so he fell into the portal with his son.

As they began to fall the scenery started to look familiar to Neal, "I'm back."

Henry looked around as they floated through the portal, getting closer to the ground.

Neal looked over and squeezed his hand, "Neverland."

* * *

**A/N 2:** _I hope everyone liked chapter two. The next chapter deals with the rescue then we'll move on to the second date. I know this was a little bit out of order but please let me know if you like it!_


	3. You Can Fly!

**Title:** _Technicalities_

**Chapter Three: **_You Can Fly! (When There's A Smile In Your Heart)_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:** _Regina, Emma and Co. finally realize that Henry and Neal are missing. They go to Rumpelstiltskin to break the news and come up with a plan to rescue them._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, Neal or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _I'm sorry this took so long! I just needed to find the motivation to write again but_ _this is the 'gathering parties' chapter I suppose is what you'd call it. None of this happens in the show it's just loosely based off some of the events. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

**A few days ago**

Regina woke up later that night to loud knocking. At some point during the day she must have fallen asleep because she was still in the study. She slowly got up and thought, '_Whoever that is I am going to destroy their happiness_,' with a sigh she made her way towards the front door, '_right after I get rid of this headache._'

As she made her way to the door the knocking turned to pounding and became more frantic. Regina took a second to look at the door and scoffed then turned to the mirror in the hallway. Whoever was at the door could wait a few more seconds so she could make sure she looked presentable. As she was fluffing her hair the door burst open and Emma came flying in after it.

Regina looked Emma up and down then glanced past her. She noticed she had brought along Snow, David, Ruby, and Granny. Regina instantly tensed when she saw the rest of the group. The scene vaguely reminded her of a nightmare she once had but as she quickly remembered that Henry wasn't living with her anymore. She looked back toward the group and addressed Emma, "What do I owe the pleasure Miss Swan?"

Emma stepped closer to Regina and she noticed that Emma looked panicked. Emma said in a strained voice, "Henry's gone."

Regina ,on reflex, took a half step back and put a hand over her heart, "What? What do you mean he's gone?"

Emma turned back toward the group, "Can you guys meet us there?"

Ruby and Granny nodded and started their journey but David and Snow lingered. Snow was trying to hold back tears. She had watched Emma cry earlier and it was heartbreaking. David looked between Emma and Regina he silently observed them but then he squeezed Snow's hand and with one final look they headed off without a word. Regina was so focused on Henry that she didn't notice the group leave. She was trying to think of all the places he could have gone, "Did you check his castle? Archie? What about his friends?"

Emma simply nodded, "We've checked those places. He's not there...or anywhere. We can't find him."

"He can't just disappear! We have to find him Miss Swan!" Regina yelled at Emma. She was starting to panic and it showed. Her breath was beginning to quicken, she began to sway on her feet, and her heart started to beat faster. Emma quickly stepped up and placed her hands on Regina's arms. She could tell that Regina was having a panic attack. So she looked into Regina's eyes and said, "We _will_ find our son. I promise."

Regina looked back into Emma's eyes and instantly calmed down. She evened out her breathing and nodded, "What do we do now?"

"We go and have a talk with Rumpelstiltskin," Emma grabbed her hand and started to lead her out of the house.

"We shouldn't trust him. I know if you give me a little time I can find Henry," Regina said determinedly. Emma smiled over at her, "I know you could but Henry isn't the only one who's missing."

Regina looked perplexed and ran over the list of town residents in her mind. She couldn't come up with anyone who would interest Rumpelstiltskin besides Belle and Henry hasn't meet her yet, "Who else is missing?"

Emma's face was set in a slight frown, "Neal, Henry's father and Rumpelstiltskin's son."

Regina stopped and gave her a look of utter disbelief. Emma turned around, "I know, I know. I didn't know who he was at the time and he didn't tell me. Not that I would have believed him but it doesn't matter anymore I'm over him. Have been for ten years."

Regina could only nod and with that they continued their way to Rumpelstiltskin's shop.

* * *

Neal and Henry looked around. They were in Neverland alright an ocean to one side and a forest to the other. Fortunately, they were lucky enough and they landed on the beach. They had been walking for a few hours just looking around and as they continued to walk Henry spoke up, "I'm starting to think I should have left a note, you know? So my moms would know I didn't run away again."

Neal stopped walking and faced Henry, "You didn't leave a note?"

"No," Henry answered simply and continued walking.

Neal looked up to the sky and silently mouthed, '_Why?_' then jogged to catch up with his son, "Alright. Since we might be here for a while I say we build a shelter and then maybe go swimming. Then I'll teach you how to fish. How does that sound?"

Henry looked up at Neal with a smile, "I'd like that."

"Good," Neal reached down and ruffled his hair then grinned, "I'll race you to the tree line!"

With that he took off and Henry called after him, "That's not fair!"

Neal only laughed and continued to run with Henry hot on his trail but as they got closer to the tree line he noticed a familiar figure fly overhead.

* * *

Emma and Regina stood outside of Rumpelstiltskin's shop and Regina noticed that they were still holding hands. She reluctantly retracted hers and instantly missed the warmth. But she pushed the feelings down and carried on. She walked into the shop and noticed Rumpelstiltskin in the arms of Lacey. He looked devastated and she instantly thought, '_I suppose they already told him that his son was missing as well_.'

Regina looked around and noticed everyone was just waiting. So she walked past everyone and went up to the mourning couple, "Rumpelstiltskin, we need your help. Will you help us get Henry and Neal back?"

He looked at her and instantly began to think of a deal he could make but one look at Lacey and he instantly softened, "Yes."

Outside of the shop Archie was walking by with Pongo. He saw Emma and stopped her before she went inside, "Uh, Miss Swan? May I speak with you for a moment?"

Emma turned, "Hey Archie. What do you need?"

"Hi," Archie smiled and watched as Emma bent down to pent Pongo, "I was wondering if you were aware about Henry and Neal?"

Emma instantly stopped petting Pongo, "What do you know about them?"

"Well, you see...Henry thought he had dodged me. I thought that was a little suspicious because he usually likes to see Pongo," Archie began. Emma looked at him and raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Henry was a little kid and his behavior would be that of one. Archie continued, "So, I followed him a short distance to the docks and saw that he met up with Neal. They had a conversation but I wasn't close enough to hear it. Then Henry took something out of his backpack and they made their way to the end of the docks and then the water started to glow. They jumped in and never came out of the water."

Emma looked wide-eyed at Archie then quickly turned around and made her way into Rumpelstiltskin's shop. She glanced at her parents then made her way over to Regina, "I think Neal took Henry though a portal."

Regina whirled to face Emma, "What makes you say that?"

"Because I just heard about it from Archie!" explained Emma.

A chorus of "What?" rang throughout the small shop and Granny spoke up, "How did he know?"

Emma quickly told his story and Regina looked stricken, "We have to find Henry!"

"I know, but how?" Emma asked. Then she began to think, "Why can't we open a portal? We've done it before."

"That was with the help of a hat, dear," Regina's mouth twitched in an almost smile, "but not a bad idea."

Regina then turned toward David and Snow and could barely hide the animosity, "What about those beans you've been growing?"

Snow looked surprised, "You know about the beans?"

"Of course I do," Regina rolled her eyes, "I've known about them for weeks."

David stepped towards her and nearly growled, "Then it was you who burned them down!"

Regina hid the shock from her face well, "They were burnt down?"

"Don't act innocent we know you're not," David snapped but Emma stepped in between them and looked at Regina. She turned around to face David, "I believe her."

Snow furrowed her eyebrows and David tried to argue, "But-"

"No," Emma began, "I know she's telling the truth. I believe her."

Rumpelstiltskin looked up from looking at Lacey and watched the scene unfold. He began to smile, "There is one thing you could try, dearies."

Emma looked at Rumpelstiltskin, "And what's that?"

Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth to continue but Regina cut him off, "Wait. What's your price?"

He took on a somber look, "I require nothing. We're family and we are trying to find our own."

Regina was speechless. This was the first time Rumpelstiltskin wanted nothing from her. She glanced at Emma then nodded at him to continue. Rumpelstiltskin's smile appeared on his face again, "You could take the ashes of the burnt beans and create the portal. But you'd have to use the combined magic of yourself and Miss Swan to help open the portal."

Both Regina and Emma blushed. Emma looked from Regina to Rumpelstiltskin, "What-why-but-I thought we needed a hat?"

"You're as eloquent as ever, dear," Regina tried to suppress a smile at Emma's nerves.

Rumpelstiltskin's smile grew into an all-out grin as he continued, "Oh, you need the compass to navigate through the portal. When you use it think of Henry. That will guide the compass to him."

Snow and David nodded, "We should have a talk with Hook. He's been to Neverland before and he has a ship we could use."

Everyone nodded in agreement. David looked to Rumpelstiltskin, "Are you coming with us?"

Lacey looked up at Rumpelstiltskin, "You should go and look for your son."

"Really?" his voice was full of hope. He was afraid of leaving her in the state she was in. She nodded, "Sure, I'll find someone to stay with."

"You can stay at the inn," Granny piped up. Ruby smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we'll make sure to take care of you."

They began to gather their things and head toward the docks but before they got there Rumpelstiltskin stopped them, "I think I should talk with him alone."

"Why should we trust you?" David asked suspiciously.

"The moment he sees me he'll try to kill me but I can strike a deal with him. I just need to plant a few ideas in his head and to be able to do that I need to talk to him alone. Let me do that," explained Rumpelstiltskin. The group was extremely hesitant but they reluctantly agreed and Rumpelstiltskin headed toward the docks by himself, "Don't worry I'll call you once the deal has been made."

"I don't like this," Said Regina. Snow huffed, "That's something we can agree on. None of us like this."

Once Rumpelstiltskin saw the Jolly Roger he began to walk toward it. As soon as Hook saw him he went for him but Rumpelstiltskin said something that made him instantly stop, "What if I told you I could bring Milah back?"

Hook looked like he believed it but for only a second but then he remembered a lesson he learned long ago, "Magic can do many things but it cannot bring back the dead!"

With that he started towards Rumpelstiltskin again and Rumpelstiltskin stood there and with a smile said, "She's not dead."

* * *

Neal saw the figure fly overhead and instantly knew who it was. He ran back and grabbed Henry's hand, "We have to run and whatever you do don't let go of my hand."

"Why?" Henry was instantly curious. Neal glanced down at Henry but then kept his focus on the path ahead, "Peter Pan is here."

Henry, not knowing the full horror, exclaimed in an excited voice, "Oh cool! Peter Pan!"

"No, Peter Pan is nothing like how they portray him in your world. He may have been like that at one time but he's nothing like that now, "Neal stopped and helped Henry over a log, "We have to keep moving or he'll find us."

As they ran Neal kept looking over their shoulders and he could see the figure following them in the sky. Peter Pan was still here but as they continued to run he may not find them. Neal thought, '_How can this be? I thought we had gotten rid of him the last time?_'

Just when they thought they'd out ran him Peter Pan came crashing through the tree tops and flying towards Henry. All of a sudden a flaming arrow pierced the sky and almost hit Peter Pan. This drove him back and he flew back up into the sky. Neal and Henry were shocked and when they looked back they were faced with The Lost Boys.

* * *

Hook stopped his advances once again and looked at Rumpelstiltskin with skepticism, "What do you mean she's not dead?"

Rumpelstiltskin began to walk around Hook, "I'm The Dark One, dearie. I can make anyone _look_ like they're dead."

"But I watched her die! I gave her an ocean burial!" Hook tried to reason all the facts. Rumpelstiltskin continued to walk around him, "When I took out her heart I only pretended to kill her. It was easy enough to switch the bodies since you were so stricken with grief you had cried yourself to sleep."

Hook glared and growled at Rumpelstiltskin, "What? You know it's true. But it gets better! After I brought her back to my house I put her heart back but she kept insisting on going back to her _twu luv_."

Hook stepped close to Rumpelstiltskin, "What did you do to her?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and stood tall, "Did you know there are only two ways to become a fairy? You either have to be born a fairy or cursed to be one."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hook stepped back and looked confusingly at him. Rumpelstiltskin let out a shrill laugh, "I cursed Milah to be a fairy of course!"

"That's it. I'm tired of talking with you, "Hook lunged at him and he disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. But seconds later Rumpelstiltskin reappeared behind him,"Ah, ah, ah. You know that won't work, dearie. I'm only trying to help you."

Hook had only one choice but to glare at him. Rumpelstiltskin never lost his smile, "Let's make a deal, shall we?"

Hook stood there and mumbled, "I'll never make a deal with you."

Rumpelstiltskin gasped and put a hand over his heart, "Not even to save poor Milah? I'll be sure to tell her when I get to Neverland."

Hook clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, "Name your price."

"We need to use your ship…" Rumpelstiltskin answered as he glanced at the Jolly Roger. Hook sighed, "Fine, but I want you to leave me and Milah alone once we get back."

"That's not a fair deal. What do you have in it for me?" Rumpelstiltskin tapped his cane.

If looks could kill...well, a lot of people in Storybrooke would probably be dead by now but Rumpelstiltskin would definitely be dead because Hook glared at Rumpelstiltskin with all the hatred he had but then he remembered something, "I may have something to help your precious Belle," Hook said with a shrug. Rumpelstiltskin lost his cool demeanor, dropped his cane, and grabbed Hook by the shirt, "What is it?"

Hook smiled, "Now who's intrigued? Do we have a deal?"

Rumpelstiltskin put him down and procured a contract, "Just sign on the dotted line and we do."

Hook eyed him wearily but signed anyway, "Alright. Now what?"

Rumpelstiltskin pulled out his cell phone and called David. Everyone gathered their things and boarded the Jolly Roger, "Do you have the ashes and compass?"

Emma held up a vile and pointed to the compass around her neck, "Yes."

"Alright, let's set sail," David exclaimed excitedly. Hook stood at the wheel waiting and mumbled, "That was my line."

And they set sail. As soon as they got into open ocean they decided it was safe to toss the ashes. Emma and Regina took their place at the bow, or front of the ship.

"Are you ready?" Emma turned toward Regina.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Regina nervously replied and shook out her whole body. This was the time she could be the hero for Henry. It was also the time she could prove to herself that she could really be good.

She watched as Emma threw the ashes into the ocean. The portal struggled to open it actually looked like a black hole. They quickly grabbed each other's hand and concentrated on Henry. The portal began to change color and crackle with magical energy. Then it opened fully.

Emma looked to Regina in surprise, "I didn't think that would work."

"Neither did I," Regina kept her gaze straight ahead. Emma could tell she was lying but she didn't say anything. As Emma continued to stare at Regina she noticed that she had tears in her eyes. It could have been from the wind or it could have been from something else. All Emma knew was that she wanted to stop those tears from ever happening. She also noticed that they were still holding hands but she wasn't complaining.

They were on their way to Neverland to find _**their son**_.

* * *

**A/N 2:** _I hope this didn't switch too often and wasn't too difficult to follow. If it was please let me know! Also, I hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. The next two chapters will be focusing more on SwanQueen :)_

_(edit) I went back and edited the chapter a bit so if it seems different...it is! I thought I missed a few parts and that it could be cleaned up a bit. I admit I probably didn't catch everything but I hope I made it a little better._


	4. Interlude: Yo Ho!

**Title:** _Technicalities_

**Chapter Three Point Five (aka Interlude): **_Yo Ho! (A Pirates Life For Me)_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:** _The trip through the portal didn't get them as close to Neverland as they had hoped. This is the first night on the ship._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, Neal or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _So this is just a small interlude chapter. I thought it'd fun. I threw a theory or two in here from Tumblr. The next chapter should be up soon. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

The trip through the portal did not go as smoothly as they had hoped.

As the Jolly Roger was heading toward the portal everyone scrambled to hold on to something. Hook was at the helm trying to hold the course of the ship while Snow, David, and Rumpelstiltskin were scattered about the deck. Emma and Regina were still at the front of the ship when they entered the portal.

Everyone seemed to be holding on strong when suddenly Emma lost her grip and went flying towards portal beyond the ship. If she were to go into the portal she would be lost in another world. David and Snow watched in horror as all they could do was cry out, "Emma, no!"

But before she reached the portal she was stopped mid-air and brought back to the ship…by magic, of course. Regina was barely able to stop Emma in time but she brought her back close to the ship. There Emma clung to a rope until they finished going through the portal. Emma looked around and her eyes landed on Regina. She saw that it was Regina that saved her but before she could say anything the portal began to close and the scenery around them changed. They had finally arrived in…the middle of the ocean.

Everyone looked around but no one recognized where they were at. All they could see was ocean and soon Snow spoke up, "Where are we?"

Hook called David over to the helm then quickly ran below deck. He had an idea but it wasn't a good one. He brought up some old maps he had of Neverland and began to look them over to confirm his theory.

As he began to set up the maps everyone gathered around him. After a tense few minutes Hook let out a relieved breath, "We're about four days out from Neverland," Hook began then under his breath, "A lot closer than I thought…"

That wasn't the correct answer.

Regina came up next to him, "What do you mean we're four days out? Can't you get us there any faster?"

Hook shook his head sadly. He understood that she was scared and knew what Peter Pan was like, "The Ocean is a living thing you can't just plow through it you have to go along with it. The fastest I can get us there is four days give or take a few hours."

Regina let out a low growl and looked anywhere but Hook. She wasn't mad at him but at the situation her eyes eventually landed on Snow. She instantly remembered the last time they were in Neverland. They were scared back then and that was why they were scared for Henry. Regina and Snow's gazes were broken when Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder, "We'll find him."

Regina let out another shaky sigh and nodded, "I know. I just don't like Neverland."

* * *

It was decided that they would take turns being on watch and the first round went to Emma and Regina. Hook insisted that he steered his ship for as long as he could and everyone let him. Snow and David went below deck to catch a few hours of sleep. Rumpelstiltskin decided to stay up and look out at the ocean.

They continued to sail into the night. Hook stayed at the helm and Rumpelstiltskin wanted to be left alone so Emma decided to bug Regina. Emma looked around the deck and noticed she was sitting on a little benched seat at the front of the ship looking up at the sky. So Emma headed toward her and when she reached her destination she sat down with a thud, put her hands behind her head and looked up at the stars, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Regina answered never taking her eyes off of the stars above. Emma looked from the sky and observed Regina. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Why do you do that?" Regina asked as she glanced at Emma out of the corner of her eyes. Emma jumped then looked back up to the sky, "Do what?"

"You were staring at me," Regina fully looked at her and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Why?"

Emma smiled and shrugged, "Because."

Regina arched her eyebrow and smiled a bit. Then Emma faced her this time, "Now you're doing it."

"What?" Regina snapped out of her daze. Emma smiled again at this, "You were staring at me."

Regina was thankful that it was night-time because maybe Emma didn't see her blush, "I was not. You were imagining it."

With that she went back to looking at the stars. Emma's smile grew but she didn't say anything further she just sat there and enjoyed Regina's company.

* * *

Soon after that Regina fell asleep. She was leaning her head against the pillar next to her and the only thing signaling her slumber was a light snore. Emma smiled at Regina's sleeping form but when she heard footsteps coming toward them she frowned. When she turned she saw Rumpelstiltskin making his way.

She heard shifting beside her and she thought Regina might be waking up. She turned toward Regina expecting to see those brown eyes she has grown accustomed to but instead Regina was only shifting in her sleep. Regina had ended up moving from resting her head on the pillar to Emma's shoulder. Emma wasn't quite sure what to do at first but she settled on putting an arm around Regina…to make sure she didn't fall, or course. As Emma let Regina get comfortable she heard a soft cough from her side. She slowly turned her head, as to not to disturb her now sleeping companion, and narrowed her eyes, "What do you want?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, "She looks so much younger when she's asleep doesn't she?"

His sudden question threw Emma off and she looked back at Regina. She really did look younger although her mouth was twitching between a smile and a frown. Emma gave a small laugh at that she wondered what she was dreaming about. She turned to Rumpelstiltskin and simply answered him, "Yeah, she does."

Rumpelstiltskin's smile seemed to take on a caring quality as he watched Emma's reaction, "Take care of her Miss Swan."

With that he turned around and continued his watch. Emma looked at him in confusion. Of course she'd take care of Regina. She was the Savior she would take care of everyone but did he mean something else? Emma sighed she really didn't like that Rumpelstiltskin talked in riddles.

She looked down at Regina again and felt her heart flutter. She knitted her eyebrows at the sensation but soon yawned and thought that it was getting late. She decided that she would carry Regina below deck. She maneuvered so that she held Regina in her arms and as soon as she held Regina in her arms Regina seemed to unconsciously move closer to her.

'_Must be my body heat…yeah…it's that…_' Emma thought with a blush as she made her way below deck. She looked around there were a handful of bunks to choose from since Hook once had a decent sized crew…it made sense. Emma made her way to a close bunk and set Regina it in. As she turned to leave to find her own bunk Regina reached out and stopped her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you need anything I'll be right above you," Emma smiled again. She thought, '_My face is starting to hurt with all this smiling I'm doing. Why am I smiling so much?_'

Emma's thoughts were interrupted when Regina weakly nodded and curled into her bunk. Emma climbed into her bunk and settled down to go to sleep. There was a lot on Emma's mind and then she realized that she never thanked Regina for saving her life. It had only been a few minutes when Emma whispered, "Regina?"

There was a sigh below her and in a sleep addled voice, "What Miss Swan?"

Emma didn't really know how to thank Regina for what she did so she thought she'd at least bring it up, "You know what you did earlier?"

Regina answer was quick but lacked the usual venom her voice usually held, "Think nothing of it Miss Swan I couldn't allow you to abandon Henry again. Now could I?"

Emma recognized the jab as one of Regina's many defense mechanisms and knew her voice didn't match up. So she simply shrugged off the insult. Instead she said, "Thank you. For what you did I mean."

Regina didn't have a comeback for that. That was happening a lot lately and she didn't like that. All she did was look up at the bunk in surprise. After a while she said, "Goodnight Miss Swan."

Emma sighed, "Goodnight Regina."

This was going to be a long rescue…

* * *

**A/N 2:** _I hope everyone liked this little interlude. I was thinking about what would happen on the ship during the rescue and well this happened. The next chapter should be up soon! :)_


	5. Why Hide Your Beauty

**Title:** _Technicalities_

**Chapter Four: **_Why Hide Your Beauty_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:** _Henry and Neal must remember things aren't always what they seem in Neverland. Meanwhile, four days on a boat may not seem like a long time but it is when you're with your 'enemies'._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, Neal or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _Sorry this took a bit longer than I had anticipated. I had things outlined then my brain threw in this idea so I had to write it. Plus the power cord to my laptop went out on me. I'm currently writing this on a borrowed laptop. This was originally going to be a part of the next chapter but the two combined was going to be too long so I split them up._

_Anyway, this is the 'getting ready to search' chapter and I couldn't resist throwing in some highlights from the other three days on the ship. From this point forward none of this happens in the show (besides 'Shadow Peter Pan'). All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Previously with Henry and Neal:**

_As they ran Neal kept looking over their shoulders and he could see the figure following them in the sky. Peter Pan was still here but as they continued to run he may not find them. Neal thought, '_How can this be? I thought we had gotten rid of him the last time?'

_Just when they thought they'd out run him Peter Pan came crashing through the tree tops and flying towards Henry. All of a sudden a flaming arrow pierced the sky and almost hit Peter Pan. This drove him back and he flew back up into the sky. Neal and Henry were shocked and when they looked back they were faced with The Lost Boys._

**The Present:**

Neal jumped in front of Henry. He didn't trust anything from Neverland. He looked at the small group there seemed to be only a few - about five or six - and they ranged in ages but they were very young. He faced what he assumed to be the leader who seemed to be almost Henry's age, "Who are you?"

The boy looked at him, "We are the Lost Boys. We escaped Peter Pan's capture. Who are you?"

Neal looked at them with scrutinizing eyes. So they are the Lost Boys and Peter Pan's group are called the Lost Ones. Coincidence? I think not. Neal began to back up and opened his mouth to ask a question when he watched their eyes grew wide and mouths curl into a smile. He didn't have time to react as his vision went black.

Henry watched the young group of boys cheer as his father sunk to the ground unconscious. The older group came out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Henry yelled. They all ignored him and continued on. The smaller group picked up Neal's body and faced the older group. One of the older boys said, "Take him deep into the woods and make sure that he can never escape."

They hollered and cheered as they drug Neal's body away. Henry tried to stop them but was soon stopped by an older boy, "Peter Pan wants to see you."

With that they tied him up and put a bag over his head. Before the bag went over his head he saw what appeared to be a shadow just outside their line of fire. As they were leading him to what he assumed to be Peter Pan he began thinking. It seemed that this group were the boys Peter Pan captured and trained to do his bidding; the Lost Ones. The other group he just met, the Lost Boys, was a group in training.

The only thing Henry knew was that he wished that he never made the trip to Neverland and that he was home with his family.

* * *

**The Ship to Neverland: Day 2**

The second day wasn't as eventful as the first. Everyone was grateful for that…but that seemed to be the only thing they could agree on.

Hook finally relented his position at the helm but only because he had gone the last forty-eight hours without any rest. He allowed David to take the wheel and made his way to his captains' quarters. He was actually surprised that he still had his quarters. He thought that either Regina or the royal couple would've taken them over by now. People are full of surprises.

He looked out at the deck one last time and noticed Snow White hiding just below deck also staring out. Hook followed her line of sight and spotted Regina talking with Emma. Maybe Snow wasn't that naïve after all? He smiled and headed into his room. He really hoped neither of them screwed it up for each other…again.

Snow emerged from below deck and went to talk with David but every now and then her vision drifted to Regina, who was now standing alone. David looked at his wife curiously, "Why do you keep looking at Regina? Do you think she's planning something?"

Snow snapped her eyes back to David and sputtered out, "Uh, what? No, I-" she tried to quickly think of a good excuse, "I'm just watching her that's all."

Snow gave David a smile and he melted. He always had a soft spot for her smiles so he nodded and said, "So am I. I'm keeping an eye on everyone."

Snow smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss him and then turned to leave, "I'm going to go talk with her. Maybe get her on our side."

David lightly grasped at Snow's arm, hoping to stop her, "Do you really think that's a good idea? We've tried talking with her and look what happened?"

Snow moved his hand from her arm into her hand and gently squeezed, "I think this time will be different, I just know it."

Understanding the implications David smiled and nodded, "Okay."

They moved to kiss again and Emma, who was walking up the stairs, watched the interaction with childlike horror. Snow and David laughed and Emma shook her head, "I still can't get used to the fact that you're my parents. Especially when you make out."

Snow continued to laugh as she made her way towards the front of the ship. Emma watched her walk away, "Where is she going?"

David grabbed ahold of the wheel again and concentrated on the ocean, "She's going to talk with Regina."

"Oh, okay," Emma nodded then the sentence finally caught up with her, "Wait. What?"

Emma turned to look at Snow and she was indeed walking toward Regina. Snow had just walked past Rumpelstiltskin who simply watched her walked past with a curious eye. Emma turned back to David, "Isn't this a bad idea? They never get along."

David smiled and looked at Emma, "You'd be surprised."

Snow finally made it up to the front of the ship and slowly approached Regina. She tentatively asked, "Regina?"

Regina slowly turned around, "What do you want, _dear_?"

Snow flinched at the word 'dear' not because she was afraid but because she remembered how close they used to be. It broke Snow's heart that Regina closed her off and started this foolish hunt for revenge. She sighed and focused on why she came over here in the first place, "Do you mind if we talked?"

Regina was caught off guard. Usually Snow only came to her to badger her or accuse her of something. She quickly reigned in her emotions and put on her mask. Regina motioned to a benched seat, "Of course."

They both sat down but Snow looked anywhere but in Regina's direction. Regina took the time to observe Snow. Then she let out a polite cough, "What did you want to talk about?"

Snow finally faced Regina and saw, for the first time in a long time, the person that saved her many years ago and not the Evil Queen. She had originally came over to talk about how close Regina had become with Emma but it looked like it was doing good for her. So she decided to leave that subject alone…for now.

She smiled at the thought of Regina being happy but became serious when she thought about what she really came over to discuss. She looked back up at Regina and asked, "Do you think we should tell the others about the last time we were here?"

Regina's eyes instantly hardened, "No."

Well, speak of the devil and here she is. The Evil Queen is back.

Snow sighed, "But Regina-" her protest died on her lips when she saw Regina's look.

"They don't need to know right now that's all in the past. All they need to know is that we know about Peter Pan. That's it. Other than that it's irrelevant information," Regina gritted out. Snow thought about it and Regina was right. She nodded and went to get up but turned back to face Regina one last time, "I really do hope you find happiness."

Snow then headed over to Emma and David.

Emma instantly asked, "How did it go?"

"It went better than usual," Snow smiled as she glanced at David from the corner of her eye. Emma groaned, "That doesn't help."

Meanwhile Regina watched curiously as Snow made her way to her family. She was baffled at what Snow said. Their relationship had always been an interesting one. She shook her head and thought, '_No need to dwell on it. They'll change their minds soon anyway_.'

Regina soon got up and walked over to the railing. The conversation with Snow had drudged up some unpleasant memories of Neverland. The more she tried to forget the more the memories came rushing back. One memory in particular stuck out it was of little Snow being taken away by a shadow figure.

Regina started to feel dizzy and concentrated on the waves below. The constant crashing against the boat and noise soothed her. Once she was calmed down she let out a heavy sigh.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Rumpelstiltskin walk up next to her. It surprised her when he asked, "Old memories?"

Regina locked eyes with him he knew the answer but always liked to play with people's emotions. Without answering him she turned around and made her way below deck.

Emma saw this and was instantly worried. Snow placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go and talk with her."

"Really?" Emma asked in surprise. David and Snow nodded, "You seem to be the only one to be able to calm her down…besides Henry, of course."

Emma nodded then made her way below deck. She saw that Regina was already in her bunk. Emma stopped in front of Regina bunk, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina shook her head and answered, "No."

Emma figured she would say this so she took her place in the bunk above Regina, "I'll be here if you need me."

After a while Regina asked in a soft voice, "Why are you sleeping near me? Why aren't you sleeping near your parents?"

Regina had wanted to ask this question ever since last night and never really found the right time for it so she thought she'd ask now. Emma didn't know what it was but she had a gut feeling when it came to Regina. So she turned over and faced the opening of the bunk and she gave her the simple answer, "Because I want to."

Emma said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world but she didn't know how much it impacted her bunkmate below. Regina stared up at Emma's bunk and smiled. No one ever said anything like that before. Hell, no one has ever _wanted_ to be by her…at least since Daniel. When she heard the light breathing coming from Emma's bunk she whispered, "Goodnight Emma."

* * *

**The Ship to Neverland: Day 3**

On the third day everyone seemed to be avoiding each other. Well, as much as they could on a ship. As soon as Regina got up she stayed away from Snow and Snow tried her best to avoid her. Rumpelstiltskin mostly stared out at the ocean and Emma was pretty sure he really was missing Belle. That or he was planning something. He was probably planning something. Hook had taken the helm again. He had gotten a restful night's sleep and insisted that he not stay away from his baby any longer. David tried to start a game of 'I spy' but all they could see was ocean and fish. Rumpelstiltskin won that game by the way.

Emma was laying down on the main deck looking up at the sky when Regina stood above her and looked down at her, "What are you doing Miss Swan?"

"I'm looking at clouds. What does it look like I'm doing?" Emma lazily looked back up at Regina.

"It looks like you're being lazy," Regina replied with a roll of her eyes as she sat down next to her. Emma smirked and looked at Regina out of the corner of eyes. She looked so peaceful looking at clouds. All of a sudden Regina turned to her and Emma had to quickly look up at the clouds to make it look like she was actually cloud gazing…and not checking out Regina. Emma's thoughts went into overdrive, '_I was not checking Regina out. Was I?_'

Emma's eyebrows were furrowed and she was so deep in thought she didn't hear Regina ask her a question.

"Huh?" Emma said when she snapped out of her daze.

"That's very eloquent of you dear," Regina teased, "I said; doesn't that cloud look like a swan?"

Regina pointed up to a cloud. Emma followed her pointing and saw the cloud in question. It kind of looked like a swan or a bunny but Emma turned to Regina and smiled, "Yeah, I can see the swan."

Regina smiled and continued to watch clouds and Emma stayed hoping to see Regina smile again.

By the time night fell tensions weren't as high. Everyone was tired and Emma and Regina headed to get a few hours of sleep before their watch. An hour or so after she had fallen asleep Emma was woken up by a soft thud. She instantly woke up and listened closer and heard it again it seemed the noise was coming from Regina's bunk. Emma gently whispered, "Regina? Are you alright?"

When Regina didn't answer Emma peeked below to see if everything was okay. She was not prepared for what she saw. Regina was turned on her side and curled in a ball. She was silently crying and it looked like she had been tossing and turning. She seemed to be having a nightmare. Emma immediately jumped down and tried to wake her up by lightly shaking and calling out her name, "Regina? Regina?"

Regina didn't budge but she seemed to relax as soon as Emma touched her. Emma found this curious but when she leaned back and had her hands hovering over Regina her nightmare seemed to multiply. '_What?…' _Emma thought so she did the only thing she could think of; she grabbed ahold of Regina's hand. The action instantly calmed Regina down. Emma made herself comfortable on the floor then she draped her top half on the bed. She never let go of Regina's hand as she fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

**The Ship to Neverland: Day 4**

Emma awoke the next morning to an intoxicating scent. It seemed familiar was it…cinnamon? She took a deep breath in and she finally recognized the scent her eyes instantly flew open, '_Oh crap, don't tell me I climbed in the bed in the middle of the night_,' Emma thought. The thought had crossed her mind but she thought that that would cross personal boundaries so she stuck to the floor.

When she looked around she saw the bunk was empty and a blanket was neatly tucked over her. Regina must have tucked her in. Her heart fluttered like it did when she carried Regina, '_I really need to get my heart checked when I get back_' thought Emma. She got up and headed to the deck.

As Emma was heading up the stairs to the deck she thought, '_I'll have to see if Regina wants to talk later. If she wants to talk at all._'

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. They saw a lot of ocean and not a lot of sea creatures…or land. That was until that evening they spotted a speck of land in the distance.

When they finally set anchor close to shore they decide that it was time to come up with a plan. David was the first to speak up, "I think we should split up-"

But he was quickly interrupted by Emma, "Yeah, 'cause in every good horror movie the group decides to split up…"

Her sarcasm was coming off of her in waves and all the group could do was stare at her. Emma stared back but quickly lost the staring contest, "What? It was a _joke_."

Regina folded her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, dear, it was a bad one. You should probably work on your material."

"Oh, this coming from someone who doesn't joke," Emma faced Regina and slowly nodded, "I'll get right on that, Your Majesty."

Regina didn't have a witty comeback for that. She actually looked a little hurt. Emma knew that Regina didn't like to be called 'Your Majesty'. Emma saw this and instantly regretted saying what she did. She thought that instead of dealing with her new feelings it would be easier to go back to the bickering and fighting but they had to remember that something they both hold dear was at stake; Henry. Emma looked at Regina and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Regina looked down and Snow watched their interaction. It was getting more and more like…she shook her head they had to keep their focus on finding Henry. David continued, "Anyway, I think we should split up. That way we could cover more ground. I'll go with Snow, Emma can go with Hook-"

Hook finally decided to speak up, "Nah, mate."

David gave Hook a glare, "I'm not your mate. Who do you want to go with?"

"I need to go with Rumpelstiltskin," Hook looked to Rumpelstiltskin then back to David, "we have a deal to finish."

David faced Emma, "Is that okay with you? Or would you rather have us go in groups of three and stay with us?"

"That's fine; I have no problem with Regina. Plus, I'd rather go with her anyway," Emma said with a shrug. Regina smiled at Emma and Emma smiled back. David watched the pair and Snow suspiciously looked at them. Rumpelstiltskin and Hook smiled from their positions. The only ones who didn't were David and Snow.

So it was decided that they were going to split into three groups. The first group was going to be Snow and David and they would search along the rivers and lakes. The second group would be Hook and Rumpelstiltskin and they would search along the beach. Finally, the third group would be Emma and Regina and they would search the woods.

As they piled into a small boat to row ashore Rumpelstiltskin gave Snow a bag of fairy dust, "Just in case you run into a bit of trouble."

Snow reluctantly accepted the bag. Their little boat hit the shore of Neverland. David drug the little boat fully onto shore then faced the group, "Okay, we meet here a little after sunset. Got it? That should give us a few hours."

Everyone nodded their heads. As they gathered their things Snow approached Regina, "Please protect Emma. Don't let anything happen to her."

Regina locked eyes with Snow, "I won't let anything happen to her or Henry. I promise."

After everyone was ready they headed their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N 2:** _I hope everyone is enjoying things so far. I'm having a blast writing this! Also, I received a review suggesting that I slow down the pace a bit so I'm going to try to do that. I hope everyone likes the new pace! Please let me know how I'm doing and remember constructive criticism is always welcomed :) I'm hoping I can get the next chapter up relatively soon. Depending how often I can use the computer or how fast I get a power cord._


	6. Never Smile At A Crocodile

**Title:** _Technicalities_

**Chapter Five: **_Never Smile At A Crocodile_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:** _When the group lands on the outskirts of the island and can finally get a search underway they have to remember that they have to trust each other if they want to find Henry and Neal._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, Neal or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _Thank you so much to everyone that has favorited, reviewed, or followed. It means a lot! :D This is the search chapter. From this point forward none of this happens in the show (besides 'Shadow Peter Pan'). All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

**With Rumpelstiltskin and Hook**

As planned Rumpelstiltskin and Hook went left and looked along the beach. They had been walking in silence when Hook glanced at Rumpelstiltskin, "Are you really taking me to Milah?"

Rumpelstiltskin understood Hook's doubts. He has tried to kill him many times before but this time was different. He simply replied, "Yes."

Hook couldn't quite grasp the concept of why Rumpelstiltskin would reunite him with Milah so he asked him, "Why? Why after all these years and after what you've done? Why are you changing now?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed and looked at Hook, "Because I lost my son when I became the Dark One and I don't want to lose him again. And I have Belle who is always fighting for the good in me. I want to show her that she hasn't been fighting for nothing. I want to show her that there is still good in me despite my past."

Hook looked at him and remembered all the things he had done while trying to avenge Milah. He nodded and although he would never fully understand the weight of the Dark One's curse he could sympathize. They continued a short distance until they reached the tree line. Hook turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "Why are we going into the forest?"

Rumpelstiltskin gave him a small smile, "You've been here before, yes? But you never were able to find the fairies. That is because they live among the treetops. Why did you want to find them anyway?"

"I lived here for many years but it's true I could never find them. They were so elusive," Hook looked grimly at the forest, "I wanted their help to takedown Peter Pan. I thought that if I stopped him I could somehow help Bae but-"

"What about Bae?" Rumpelstiltskin nearly yelled. Hook looked at him curiously, "You don't know do you? You seem to know a lot about this place and everyone in it but did you know that your son was taken here many years ago?"

Rumpelstiltskin's face began to redden. He did not know and that could only mean that Peter Pan actively hid that from him. He calmed himself down them smiled at Hook, "I am going to kill Peter Pan."

Hook raised an eyebrow at him then turned and continued on into the forest. They didn't have to travel far they stopped at a group of trees. Hook looked up, "Is this the place?"

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin began, "but I have to warn you. She won't remember anything. Not even you."

"What?!" Hook spun around. Rumpelstiltskin had not told him that but he was always prepared, "Don't worry, dearie, any curse can be broken…"

Hook's eye's widened as he remembered the old saying, "True Love's Kiss! Yes!"

Then he began his journey into the treetops but Rumpelstiltskin stopped him before he got too far, "But remember don't rush. She is a fairy and a powerful one at that. Talk with her and help her remember."

Hook nodded as they made their way higher and higher but as he continued he didn't see anything. Hook turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "There's nothing here."

Hook didn't see Rumpelstiltskin on the ground anywhere but then as he turned to start climbing again. Then he saw that Rumpelstiltskin was already at the top sitting on a branch smiling at him. Hook yelled, "How did you get up there?"

"Magic, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin replied. Hook huffed and continued to climb. When he finally made it up he pointed his hook at Rumpelstiltskin, "Why didn't you magic me up here?"

"You didn't ask," Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. Hook gave him a blank stare then looked around. He still didn't see anything but all of a sudden a ball of light flew past them. It didn't stop and continued to fly around them. They suddenly heard a small voice, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Hook couldn't control his emotions as he stared at the miniature version of his not so dead girlfriend. He smiled and whispered, "Milah."

The fairy gave him an odd look, "I'm not Milah…I'm Tinkerbell."

"It's just-I mean-" Hook was tripping over his own words. He took a deep breathe then looked directly at Tinkerbell, "This may sound strange but you're not who you think you are. You were cursed by this man," Hook pointed to Rumpelstiltskin, "to become a fairy."

Tinkerbell gave Rumpelstiltskin a look then flew around Hook, "I'm pretty sure I've been a fairy all of my life."

Hook laughed she still had that stubborn streak in her, "You're still as stubborn as I remember."

Tinkerbell was intrigued by this human so she landed on a nearby branch and rested her head on her chin, "How else do I remind you of this Milah?"

Hook brought his hook to rest under his chin, "You're curious. This reminds me of that one time we were fishing off the coast of the Enchanted Forest and you became so curious of the sea life you snuck a boat out. You made friends with the sea dragon and she helped protect us from the mermaids!"

Hook was grinning from ear to ear and Tinkerbell was looking at him as though she was trying to remember something. She did seem to vaguely remember him though so she really looked at Hook, "It does seem like we've met before…do you live in Pirate Cove? You kinda look like you'd be a pirate."

Rumpelstiltskin elbowed him, "Go on I think it's working."

Hook looked at Tinkerbell again, "You're also kind. It reminds me of the way we met. I was at a bar in a small town and you were looking at me. I usually go up and talk to a girl but you were the first person to make me nervous. When I finally thought I could talk with you, you were gone. I thought I lost my chance but then you sat next to me and we hit it off immediately. That was one of the happiest moments of my life. And I wouldn't change it for the world."

Tinkerbell's eyes glazed over then when came into focus, "Killian?"

Hook smiled, "Yes."

She hesitantly flew up to him and kissed him on the nose. There was a bright light and when it died down Tinkerbell was no there Milah was herself again.

As Rumpelstiltskin watched the reunion he was surprised he didn't feel hatred for the couple. But he was happy that he could put this in the past.

Milah looked Hook in the eye, "I knew you'd come for me."

"No matter what," Hook hugged and kissed Milah then turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "but I did have some help," he motioned to Rumpelstiltskin and looked down whether it was from shame, embarrassment or who knows what. Milah was beyond surprised, "Rumple…?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked up and began, "Milah…look…"

She held up her hand, "I don't need your apologies. I know. Let's just get out of here, okay?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded and took the lead.

They had much to work out but right now they could set aside their differences and work together to head back to the ship

* * *

**With Snow and David**

Snow and David decided to go right. They started out on the beach but quickly headed into the forest and started searching along the rivers and lakes. Snow looked around as they were walking, "It truly is beautiful here."

"It is but Neverland isn't what it seems," David said as he helped Snow step over a tree root, "There are many dangers here."

"I just hope Emma's okay." Snow said. David nodded, "I do too but don't worry she's with Regina."

"Yeah…" Snow said with a sigh.

"She won't let anything happen to her. You know that," David tried to sooth Snow's troubled mind. She let out a weary breath, "I know I just worry about them."

"Ah, so you do care about Regina too," David teased.

"Of course I do!" Snow gasped. David couldn't hold in his laughter, "I know you care for them."

Snow looked worryingly at David, "What if they're-"

"That's why we have to let them figure it out. They may think we don't see it or maybe they don't know themselves but we'll be there when the time is right."

Snow nodded, "But she's her great-grandmother…"

"Now Snow you know that isn't true," David began. When Snow went to argue she deflated, "I know."

David nodded, "No matter how much you love your father you have to realize that she was forced to marry him and the moment she killed him all links to your family ceased. Emma wasn't raised to think of her as family she just knows her as Regina. You fought for her on the boat what is so different now? I think she should be given a chance especially if she can make Emma happy."

Snow sighed she didn't know what to think anymore but she looked up at David, "I think you're right."

"You know I am," David teased. Snow stuck her tongue out. She needed to think of something else and an idea popped in her mind she quickly kissed David on the cheek then ran, "Catch me if you can!"

"So you wanna play tag, huh?" David grinned. He knew that finding Henry was their number one priority. But it was getting dark out and they needed a quick break. They hadn't been alone since the trip began plus they had been searching for hours and had come up with nothing. So he ran after Snow then looked down curiously as he found her hat then her scarf and her coat. David thought, '_What?_'

But as he picked up her clothes he saw more in an almost trail. He followed the trail of clothes and saw that it lead to a lake. David grinned again, '_I'm down for some skinny dipping_…_but only for a few minutes._'

He gathered Snow's clothes into a pile and set them at the edge of the lake. He then stripped and dove into the lake. As he was swimming he felt a hand on his back, "Hey…"

They were too busy with themselves that they missed the figure flying in the night sky.

Shadow Peter Pan was on his way back to base camp. He looked down and saw two people in the lake and thought, '_Humans, I feel bad for their shadows seeing that True Love all the time._' But then he looked at their shadows and saw that they too were having just as much fun…if not more. He shrugged. He supposed that True Love went all the way to your shadow and continued to fly.

* * *

**With Regina and Emma**

Emma and Regina went right into the forest.

As they were walking Emma kept thinking about last night. She wanted to ask Regina what she had been dreaming about to make her react like that. Emma glanced forward at Regina and asked, "Regina?"

"Yes," Regina answered without missing a beat. Emma was jealous on how she could do that. She shook her head and continued, "Do you want to talk about last night? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but if you do that's okay too."

Regina kept her focus ahead and tried not to smile. Sometimes Emma's lack of eloquence was endearing. Wait…did she just say Emma was endearing? Regina's small smile turned into a frown as she looked back at Emma, "It was about Henry. I dreamt about Henry."

"Oh," was all Emma could say. Regina sighed and elaborated, "I dreamt that I wasn't enough to save him Miss Swan. I've failed at saving everything else I love. Why should Henry be any different?"

Regina's broken expression hurt Emma's heart. She reached out to Regina and said, "You are a strong woman Regina one of the strongest I know. You _are_ enough to save Henry so don't ever think otherwise but if you ever need help don't be afraid to ask, okay? I will always be there. If you happen to not be strong enough maybe we can be."

Regina looked at Emma through her teary eyes and smiled. Emma had been getting her to smile a lot lately. Maybe she should go to Dr. Hopper when they got back…

As they continued on they enjoyed comfortable silence but each one had storms going on in their own heads. Emma was still thinking over the events of the past few days. '_I've seen such a different side of Regina. Not that I don't like all different sides of Regina…her hands, her face, those lips…I wonder what it would be like to kiss them. Wait. What?! Why am I thinking this? But if I tried that she would probably just turn me into a dog. I can deal with that. I've always wanted a dog…._'

Regina had her own thoughts in her head, '_There has been a lot of things that have happened over the past few days especially with Emma. I've let my guard around her…and she still wants to talk with me. Plus, there's the fact that we've opened multiple portals together. Rumpelstiltskin once said that True Love was the only thing that could transcend realms and-WAIT A MINUTE. TRUE LOVE?_'

Emma and Regina stopped at looked at each other. Once they glanced at each other and locked eyes they quickly looked away and continued on in an awkward silence.

Time passed and their search was fruitless but they weren't going to give up. It was getting dark and they needed to meet everyone so they started to head back. As they turned back they heard a rustle in the trees. Emma made sure to stand behind Regina - she had more control over her magic after all.

Regina glanced back at Emma with a raised eyebrow, "Are you hoping they get me first Miss Swan?"

Emma scoffed then quickly explained, "You have magic…that you know how to control. And call me Emma"

"I'll keep that in mind," Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

The pair continued to stare at the trees and when the rustling became loudest…a crocodile slowly crawled out.

Emma slowly smiled at the crocodile, "A crocodile I can deal with. It's all this magical shit like dragons, magical beans, ogres, port-"

Emma spoke too soon. While she was thanking the crocodile for being a crocodile a shadowy figure slowly oozed out of its shadow and the crocodile, startled by the sudden appearance of the shadowy menace, made a hasty exit.

"Fuck! What is that?!" Emma jumped at the new villain.

Regina looked at the shadowy figure, "That's Peter Pan-"

Emma cut Regina off when she quickly turned and looked at her, "What? Fuck this shit. I'm out." And with that Emma threw up her arms and walked away.

Regina looked at Emma in mild amusement and Shadow Peter Pan just looked confused. Then Emma came back in a huff and stared at Peter Pan, "No! You don't get to destroy the image of Peter Pan that I know! You are not the happy go lucky Peter Pan that I remember watching as a child!"

"Not all fairytales are happy Miss Swan," said as she watched Emma have a small breakdown. Spending three days on a boat with your parents could drive anyone insane and apparently it drove Emma just that. '_Even if you had some really good moments…_' Regina frowned, '_Shut up brain_.'

But Regina soon decided to stop Emma and conjured up a fireball. The light scared off Shadow Peter Pan but when as he was flying away he looked back and could see their shadows holding hands, '_Hmm, interesting_'

Emma looked on in confusion, "What? That's it?"

Regina shrugged, "He's only Peter Pan's shadow what did you expect?"

Emma convinced Regina to keep up a small fireball as they made their way back to camp. As they made their way back Emma turned to Regina, "So if that was only his shadow does that mean the real Peter Pan is still out there?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "No dear, his shadow is existing without him."

"What?!" Emma stepped closer to the fireball and looked around. Regina laughed, "I'm only joking. See? I can joke."

Emma glared at her, "You need to work on your material."

Regina chuckled then stared at the flame in her hand, "Peter Pan is still out there. But we should avoid him if we can."

"Why?" asked Emma.

Regina looked at Emma her eyes telling an entire story themselves, "He's an evil man…or so I've heard."

'_Nice cover-up Regina_,' Emma thought with a raised eyebrow but she let her continue.

"They were mainly from the old land, Fairy Tale Land. They were stories of a man in search of a child. But in his search for this child he collected other children, mainly boys, to help in his quest. They called themselves the Lost Ones. His shadow would go around the world collecting the children. That is why in our world you are careful of the shadows. He did all of this for one soul."

Emma frowned, "Well, that's sufficiently creepy. Why did he need the boy?"

Regina shrugged, "The legends never said but I think it's to put his shadow back on so he can regain the ability to travel from world to world."

Emma got chills up and down her spine, "I hope he never finds that kid."

Regina nodded, "Me too."

* * *

**Henry (Undisclosed Location)**

The Lost Ones finally made in back to camp and they quickly put Henry into a holding cell. He tried to fight his way out again but it was futile. They tossed him into the cell and threw his stuff in after him. He found it weird that the Lost Ones didn't take any of his things but quickly began to search for the one thing that might be able to save him and his father.

As he pulled the object out of the bag he nearly cried. If he could do this all over again he would have never went to Neverland. As he turned on his walkie talkie he hoped that his father was alright.

"Little Dark? Little Dark? Do you copy?" Henry whispered into the rectangular device.

He waited for a response.

* * *

**Emma, Regina, and Co. (Base Camp)**

Emma and Regina finally make it back to 'base camp,' Which was really just the little boat they rode in on. When they arrived they saw an extra person sitting next to Hook.

"Who's this?" Emma asked as she sat down on a fallen log. Regina also sat down and glanced over at the woman. Hook and the woman were smiling from ear to ear and not taking their eyes off of each other.

"That's Milah," Rumpelstiltskin began as he walked up behind Emma, "I cursed her to be a fairy and sent her here after she ran away with Hook. But I want to be better for Bae so…"

He motioned to them. Regina looked from the new-ish couple to Rumpelstiltskin, "You reunited them?"

"Yes," he said then took a seat on a rock.

Emma sat with her eyebrows furrowed then leaned in and whispered to Regina, "Wasn't Tinkerbell supposed to be a pixie?"

Regina leaned closer, "Disney didn't get everything right, dear."

"Oh, right," Emma grinned nervously then she turned to Hook and Milah, "Uh…well, congrats?"

Emma wasn't quite sure what to say but Regina seemed comfortable, "Congratulations! I hope you two are very happy!"

Both Hook and Milah smiled, "Thank you, both of you."

"We hope you two are happy as well," Hook said with a smile. Emma and Regina glanced at each other then quickly looked away. Both had blushes on their faced and both tried to cover it up. Emma fanned herself, "It sure is a warm night isn't it?"

"I'd have to agree with you Miss Swan," Regina quickly agreed she happened a glance at Hook who was grinning now. Emma looked at Milah, "You two remind me of my parents…all lovey-dovey. Where are my parents anyway?"

Hook shrugged, "We don't know."

Emma began to panic this was a huge island. She didn't want to have to find four people, "How are we going to find them?"

Rumpelstiltskin spoke up, "I could track them."

"How?" Emma asked.

"By the ring I enchanted and gave your father. Your mother should be wearing it," he explained. With that they gathered up their things and followed Rumpelstiltskin.

They travel long into the night and were about to set camp when they heard rustling in the trees ahead of them. Emma quickly hid behind Regina, "Not this again."

But as they continued forward they found Snow and David tending to an injured Neal. Emma was surprised that they found him, "Neal?"

She bent down next to him, "Where's Henry?"

Snow stopped her, "He's unconscious Emma. He can't tell you anything right now."

David faced the group, "We heard something in the forest when we took a quick rest. We went to investigate and we found him. Before he passed out he said that the Lost Ones took Henry."

Regina bared her teeth, "We need to find Peter Pan! He will not get away with taking our son!"

Emma looked from Neal and couldn't help but smile a little, '_She said __**our**_.'

As everyone was thinking they heard a crackle of static then, "Little Dark? Little Dark? Do you copy?"

* * *

**A/N 2:** _Did anyone figure out that Milah was Tinkerbell? Was it too obvious or was it just the right amount of surprise? How does everyone like the different story lines? Yay or nay? Constructive criticism is always welcome. The next chapter should be up in a little bit! :)_


	7. Another Interlude: At Last We Have A Mom

**Title:** _Technicalities_

**Chapter Five Point Five (aka Another Interlude): **_At Last We Have A Mother!_

**Rating:** _T  
_

**Summary: **_Regina and Snow finally decide to tell their story of Neverland: When young Snow is kidnapped by a mysterious shadow there is only one person who can save her and unfortunately for Snow it's the person who wants revenge against her._

*** **Trigger Warnings:** _Implied abuse and rape._ ***

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, Neal or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _I'm in serious awe at all the people who have liked the story so far. Thank you so much! I really like writing and I am glad that everyone's enjoying it! I am changing the rating to T because of the implied trigger warnings. I'm sorry this chapter took longer than usual. Even though I already knew what I wanted to write I had a really hard time writing it. From this point forward none of this happens in the show (besides 'Shadow Peter Pan'). All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Everyone froze at the sound of Henry's voice. Regina looked around frantically and began to shout, "Henry? Henry where are you?"

At that the group began to scan the trees but didn't see any signs of the lost boy. Emma quickly figured out that his voice was coming from somewhere on Neal. She carefully searched his unconscious body and when Regina saw this she bristled, "This is no time for that Miss Swan! We have to find Henry!"

Emma turned around and gave her an eye roll, "I know that but Henry isn't here. He's calling on this."

She held up the walkie talkie with a grin. Her grin started to fade however as she turned back to the device. She wasn't quite sure how to respond so she hesitantly started with, "Uh…Little Dark is down but okay. This is White Knight," she almost stopped there but continued after she saw Regina's look,"… and the Queen talking."

Regina stopped glaring at her and smirked in satisfaction at her codename. When Snow heard what Emma said her mouth flew open and David calmly reached over and closed it.

"But I'm the Queen," Snow whispered. David suppressed his laugh as he overheard her low whine. She quickly shot him a glare and he stopped but still had a smile on his face.

Milah stared at Emma and Regina confusingly then turned to Hook and whispered, "They're kind of giving off mixed signals. At times they act like they dislike each other but they obviously care deeply for one another. Are they together or not? I'm confused."

Hook and Rumpelstiltskin answered at the same time, "They will be."

"Oh, okay," Milah said with a shrug. David and Snow overheard the newest addition to the group and David slowly nodded in the background. Snow, however, crossed her arms and slowly nodded. She knew that she agreed to give Regina a shot but she was still a little hurt over the 'Queen' comment.

Another crackle of static and Henry excitedly exclaimed, "Moms?! I knew you'd come for me!"

"Of course we would kid," Emma said into the walkie talkie, "How are you? Did they hurt you?"

There was a short pause before Henry answered again, "I'm fine Ma the worst I have is a few scrapes."

Emma and Regina let out a sigh of relief and Emma began again," Can you describe to us where you're at? Can you see what's outside?"

A few minutes past by and Henry finally answered back, "I'm being held in a room. There's nothing much in it but a bed and a desk. The only things I can see outside the window are mountains," as Henry continued his voice got shakier, "I-I think I see the island from here. I don't know where I am. I'm scared."

They both wished they could jump through the walkie talkie and hold him tight but all they could do was reassure him, "We'll figure it out kid. We'll get you out of there just hang on okay?"

"O-okay. Can I talk to Mom real quick?" he asked.

"Sure thing kid," Emma handed the walkie talkie over to Regina, "Hey Henry."

"Hi Mom," Henry's voice came through and Regina smiled at his voice, "Hi honey, you're being really brave and a true hero. Just hold on a little while longer, okay? Miss Swan and I will be right there to get you. And never forget that I love you. We love you."

She could hear sniffles coming through the crackles, "I love you too, Mommy."

Regina sat and stared at the walkie talkie teary eyed she didn't know what else to say. She wanted to comfort Henry but she didn't know how. Before she could think of any more words Henry began again, "I love you both very much and I promise I'll be strong."

"That's our boy," with that Regina handed the walkie talkie back to Emma. Emma then proceeded to explain to Henry to keep it off unless absolutely necessary, "I love you too kid. See you soon."

Emma turned to the group, mainly Milah, "Do you know of a place where you can see the island?"

She thought for a moment, "Yes, they might be at Skull Rock. It's a small island just off the shores of Neverland."

"Then that's where we're headed," Emma said resolutely. She began to walk but was stopped by Rumpelstiltskin's voice. He was kneeled by his son's side, "What about my boy? We can't move him yet and I'm not going to lose him again."

They couldn't leave Neal so it was decided that they would rest for a few hours and then try and wake him up. It was still relatively dark out so they quickly gathered supplies and built a fire. As everyone rested by the fire Regina wouldn't stop pacing, "Why are we just sitting here? We should be on our way to Henry!"

Emma stepped up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. As soon as she did that Regina shrugged it off and sighed, "I'm sorry…I'm just worried."

"I know, we all are," Emma nodded then sat back down, "C'mon sit down," she patted the seat next to her. Snow looked at Emma and Regina gave her a questioning look. But Regina soon gave in and sat down. As soon as she did Snow stretched across the small space between them and said to Regina, "I think we should tell them now."

Regina was so tired she could only nod and Emma curiously asked, "Tell us what?"

Rumpelstiltskin watched as Regina fought an internal battle. She finally decided that enough was enough and they should know. Regina wrapped her arms around her middle, "We've been here before."

Snow stared into the fire, "It all started one night…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The first night Snow had seen the shadow figure began like every other night.

Young Snow was being tucked in by Regina. The young wife was not happy about this. Regina thought as she watched the little girl jump up into bed, '_Why am I being ordered to put her to bed. She's the murder of-_'

Regina sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't think of that right now. Snow looked up at Regina from her spot; Regina really was the fairest of them all. The little girl smiled as she got an idea, "Can you tell me a bedtime story tonight?"

Regina's eyes snapped open, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't tonight…I'm not feeling very well. Maybe another night?"

"Aww," Snow whined, "Okay, you promise?"

"I promise," Regina said through a tight smile. She quickly finished tucking Snow in and hesitantly placed a kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight Snow."

"Goodnight Regina" Snow called out as the slightly older girl left the room. Once outside the room Regina leaned against the wall and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She needed to get ahold of her emotions especially for what was to come.

She pushed herself off of the wall and made her way to her separate bedchambers where she saw the King waiting for her. She stopped in front of him and bowed, "Hello, Your Majesty."

He greeted her with a nod then reached out and put a hand on her stomach. She flinched but was relieved when his hand stopped there. He smiled down at her, "I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," she tensed, "…and so is the baby," she always hated when he asked about the baby. They had just found out that she was pregnant. But all he cared about was an heir to the throne; a boy.

"Good," he patted her stomach, kissed her head and left. She let out a breath after she finally made it into her room. '_At least he's leaving me alone tonight_,' Regina thanked whatever higher power there was for that. She looked down at her stomach again and began rubbing it.

After Regina had left the room Snow couldn't fall asleep. She was too excited. It had been a whole six months since Regina married her dad. They were going to throw a party at the end of the week. It was only five days away.

Snow looked out the window and imagined all the pretty dresses and fancy food that was going to be there. As young Snow was slowly drifting off into sleep she was woken up when a shadow passed in front of her window, casting a shadow over her almost sleeping form. She gave little thought to it as she finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Throughout the second day Regina noticed Snow's sudden fascination with windows and chalked it up to a child's imagination. When she went to tuck in young Snow she noticed the girl's balcony shades were open. She thought perhaps Snow liked the view and left it at that she left the room and was able to get to her room without any trouble.

Back with Snow she eagerly awaited the arrival of the mysterious figure. She wasn't quite sure of what she saw when she fell asleep last night but she was determined to find out tonight.

As time dragged on Snow continued to stare out the window but didn't see the figure. As she finally turned to go to bed she saw a glimpse of a shadow. She shot up and ran to the window. As she got to the window she saw the shadow figure a few feet away from her balcony. It waved at her and she waved back.

She quietly opened the balcony windows and stepped out. The shadow landed on the railing and Snow watched it as it began to do a wonderful dance. She walked closer and the shadow flew away.

After it flew away and she ran to her bed and went to sleep. She couldn't wait to tell her daddy and Regina tomorrow.

* * *

On the third day Snow ran around the palace excited to tell her father and Regina about what she saw. But as she continued to run she couldn't find her father. So she continued around the palace to look for Regina. When she found her Snow ran up to her.

"Regina! Regina! You'll never guess what I saw last night!" Snow exclaimed excitedly. Regina turned from tending her apple tree and faced the little girl, "What did you see?"

"I saw a shadow figure," she said with a smile, "It moved and danced. It was amazing!"

Regina's face fell into a frown but she quickly controlled her emotions. She has heard of suck a creature. It was truly evil it took children away if they got too close. She bent down to face Snow, "Please do not go near that shadow again. It will hurt you. Keep away from the window and it will go away, okay?"

Snow furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "But it didn't seem-"

"Trust me," Regina pleaded. She thought of what King Leopold would do to her if anything ever happened to Snow and she shuddered.

"Okay, I promise," Snow said with a smile and Regina let out a breath of relief.

But that night Snow didn't heed her warning and when she saw the shadow on her balcony she opened her window. Regina could hear her screams all the way to her bedroom and she quickly ran to see what was wrong. When she burst in she saw that Snow was being taken away by the mysterious shadow.

Regina called out, "Snow!"

She ran toward her but didn't make it in time. She watched as Snow and the mysterious figure flew off into the night sky. She looked around to check for guards and didn't find any.

'_Just my luck_,' Regina thought. She knew she'd be blamed for this. She had to come up with a plan to rescue Snow. She gathered some things and told the guards that she was taking Snow to visit her father. She would be back in a day…she hoped.

Luckily the King was on a business trip and would be gone until just before the celebratory dinner. Regina made it outside the castle and headed straight to Rumpelstiltskin. When she arrived she saw him having dinner with a girl. She quietly made her way to another room and waited. Rumpelstiltskin saw Regina enter out of the corner of his eye and excused himself, "I'm sorry Belle you'll have to excuse me for a moment."

He quickly met her in the next room, "What do you want?"

"I need your help," Regina pleaded, "Someone has taken Snow."

"Well then you should be happy," Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile. Regina couldn't deny that, "I was put in charge of her when Leopold left for his trip and if he comes home and finds her missing he'll blame me…"

"Ah, I see. A lovers quarrel-"

"I am not his lover I am a _glorified nursemaid_," Regina spat. Rumpelstiltskin studied her for a moment, "But you still care for Young Snow? Even after what she did?"

Regina looked down unable to meet his eye. He smiled, "You do care!"

She could hear his high pitched laugh ringing in her ears. She looked at him again, "She's just a child!"

"Be careful what you say, dearie. It may come back to haunt you," He began to gather supplies, "But I will help you. I have affairs in Neverland anyway."

"What kind of affairs," Regina looked at him suspiciously. Even though Rumpelstiltskin introduced her to magic and she considered him an…acquaintance…she still didn't trust him.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you. I promise that I won't interfere with you," He said as he gathered the rest of his supplies. She saw him put a box in the bag then turned to face her, "What's your price. There's always a price."

"You're finally learning," Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands, "I ask that you never speak with the girl you saw."

Regina was hesitant but she nodded, "Okay, I will not speak to the girl in the dining room."

She half smiled…words were always key. Rumpelstiltskin taught her that.

"Then let's go," Regina said she needed to get this finished as fast as possible. Rumpelstiltskin held up a finger, "We need to get one more thing."

They called on Jefferson he was a little hesitant because his wife Alice was due any day. But when Rumpelstiltskin showed him what he was willing to pay he quickly accepted. They met him outside of Rumpelstiltskin's castle but before he opened the portal he asked, "The same number goes in comes out. Do you understand that?"

Regina turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "Who are we going to leave in Neverland?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, "I didn't forget, dearie. Just leave that to me!"

"Okay, then everyone jumps in on the count of three. One! Two! Three!" Jefferson yell and they all jumped in.

They landed inside a room and saw many different doorways. Jefferson led them to a door surrounded by some type of glowing dust. Regina looked at the door with hesitation, "Are you sure this is where the shadow is?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Jefferson answered irritably. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed a bottle from his bag and bottled some of the glowing dust and set it back in his bag.

They stepped through the door and Jefferson hung out by the exit, "Make sure you don't take long I can't leave my wife long. The baby is due any day now."

Regina put a hand to her stomach and Rumpelstiltskin walked up to Regina. He handed her a compass and she stared at it as it kept spinning, "What is this for?"

"It's to help you find Snow. Just think of the person you want to find the most, Snow, and follow the compass. It'll lead you to her," Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"Thanks," Regina stared at the compass and watched as it stopped spinning and finally settled on a direction.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin made his way through the forest with a skip in his step. He looked up and realized he finally made it the group of trees he was looking for. He magicked himself up to the tops of trees and watched as the fairies scattered. He grinned in satisfaction then carefully pulled out his cursed ex-wife.

"I think I shall call you Tinkerbell," he said as he held her in the palm of his hand.

He took out the bottle of glowing dust and sprinkled it over the fairy. She slowly woke up and began to float. Rumpelstiltskin stealthily made his way down the tree and walked away with a smile forming on his face.

* * *

Regina started in the direction the compass pointed. She began to walk and soon wound up in what seemed like a camp of some sort. She saw Snow in some type of cage and saw older boys lurking around so she slowly snuck around the camp until she made it to the cage.

She whispered, "Snow? Snow, are you alright?"

Snow lit up and scrambled to the edge of the cage, "Regina!"

"Shhhh," Regina tried to get her to be quieter, "We can't let them hear us, okay? I'm going to get you out and when I do we have to run. Do you understand?"

The cage was made from wood so it would be simple enough to break. All she had to do was find something - She could burn through it! Regina concentrated the spell in her hand and made the flame as small as she could get it. It was on the tips of her forefinger and middle finger. She easily cut through the cage and Snow was free.

They made to escape but when they turned around they saw the group had gathered to cut them off. Regina pushed Snow behind her and quietly whispered, "Rumpelstiltskin."

But when the Dark One didn't magically appear the duo was brought to the middle of the camp. All of a sudden a figure was seen overhead and they watched as the figure flew in from the sky.

The figure landed and looked at them, "Hello, my name is Peter Pan. Who are you and why are you trying to rescue her?"

Regina stared at the man…well; he was just a kid no older than his teens. She answered, "I'm Regina, Snow's step-mother. I'm here to take Snow home."

"Her mother?" Peter Pan said in disbelief. Regina squared her shoulders and Peter Pan grinned, "Well, we can't give her back I'm afraid."

Regina put Snow behind her back and readied what little magic she had. She had called Rumpelstiltskin minutes ago but he hadn't arrived yet.

'_I guess I'm on my own…like always_,' Regina thought as she analyzed the situation. She faced Peter Pan again, "Why not?"

"We need her to be our mother!" he said with a smile. Regina was appalled with the idea, "She's just a child! And so are you."

"That's why we need a mother!" Peter Pan exclaimed. He turned to one of the boys and half whispered, "I try explaining…"

Regina glared at Peter Pan, "I'm taking Snow back."

"We can't let you go back," one of the boys yelled and then attacked. Regina let her magic flow outward and swallowed her and Snow. Rumpelstiltskin had been teaching her the art of transportation but she had yet to master it. Her adrenaline kicked in and this time it worked but only it only carried them halfway to their destination.

When they landed Regina grabbed Snow's hand and they ran the rest of the way. After running a good distance they finally saw Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson waiting by the exit she yelled as she ran past them, "Let's go!"

When they landed back in Fairy Tale Land Rumpelstiltskin caught them before they left.

"I have one more thing for you," he reached in his bag and then threw fairy dust on Snow, "That should make her forget about these little adventures."

Snow then looked up at Regina and smiled, "Why are we here?" her face got excited, "Are we looking for stuff for the party?"

Regina looked from Rumpelstiltskin to Snow, "Yes, dear. This man was just helping us with directions."

They made it home just in time. No one suspected that they went on an adventure.

* * *

"…and that's how it happened," Snow had finally finished the tale. Regina threw in some parts here and there. Mainly the parts where Snow was absent.

"Wait a minute." Emma turned from Regina and looked at Snow, "How do you remember this if Rumpelstiltskin used fairy dust on you?"

Snow shrugged and looked at Rumpelstiltskin, "The fairy dust faded over time and I eventually remembered. I talked to Regina about it."

"Oh," Emma looked from Snow to Regina.

"I didn't know you went through that dear," David wrapped Snow into a hug. Regina scowled at the loved couple and hugged herself tighter. Emma looked at Regina carefully. There had definitely been some parts missing. Like why did Regina go after Snow so wholeheartedly even after all she did? Not that she was complaining but it just didn't fit.

Emma hesitantly reached over and placed a hand on Regina bicep, "I'm sorry."

"For what dear?" Regina asked curiously.

"For everything you went through," Emma said with such certainty Regina thought that she must know but quickly shook her head. She specifically left those details out she gave her a half smile, "Thank you."

The group sat silently around the fire waiting for the sun to rise so they could continue their search for Henry. When suddenly Snow had an idea…

* * *

**A/N 2:** _I'm still not completely happy with how this chapter turned out but I have been working on it for about a week and a half so I finally decided to post it. The timeline is a little wonky but I'm hoping to chalk it up to time skips in between worlds. I do hope everyone has enjoyed the progress of the story. How does everyone feel about the back story of Neverland? Do you know what Snow's idea will be? Please let me know what you think and remember constructive criticism is always welcomed :)_


	8. Capt Of Villainy(Open To Interpretation)

**Title:** _Technicalities_

**Chapter Six: **_Captain Of Villainy (Open To Interpretation)_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Summary: **_When the group finally finds out Peter Pan's plan for Henry will Emma come to terms with her magic in time to help save him? Or will Regina pay the price?_

_***The rating for this chapter is back down to K+***_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, Neal or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _Thank you everyone for all the kind words and to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed. The updates may come a little slower because I've started my last semester of school. But I plan on outlining and working on the next couple of chapters as soon as I can. Thank you for being so patient. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Snow slowly rose out of out of David's embrace and turned excitedly toward Regina. She had an idea and without a second thought placed her hand on Regina's arm, "What if we can use the compass spell with Henry?"

Regina flinched at the contact and looked down at Snow's hand. She wasn't used to so much touching but when she registered what Snow had said she lifted her gaze up to her eyes, "That's not a bad idea, dear."

A smile slowly formed on Snow's face maybe she shouldn't be so worried after all. Emma watched the conversation with curious eyes. She was most intrigued with how her mother was acting but she decided not to question it…for now. They had bigger issues to solve.

"Alright, let's go ask him," Emma said as she moved to get up. Regina quickly pulled her back down, "We can't simply ask him to recast the spell. Remember, magic always comes with a price…especially when you're dealing with Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma looked from Regina to her parents, "But we helped reunite him with his son. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"It should but…" Snow began but trailed off. She had many reasons to not trust Rumpelstiltskin but she wanted Henry back just as much as Emma and Regina did. Emma waited for a response and when she didn't get any she stood up again, "We don't have time for this."

She made her way over to Rumpelstiltskin, "Yo, Rumple."

Rumpelstiltskin looked up from tending to his son, "Hello Miss Swan, how may I help you?"

"Do you remember way back when you helped Regina find Snow White in Neverland? With a compass?" Emma tried to explain. Rumpelstiltskin rested his head in his hands in faux thought, "Yes, I believe I do. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could do the same now, for Henry?" Emma rocked back and forth on her heels. Rumpelstiltskin watched her nervousness, smiled and nodded his head, "If you find me a compass I will."

"Great!" Emma exclaimed. She turned around to tell the group, who was watching her like a hawk, but then faced him again, "Wait. What's the price?"

"It seems you're learning Miss Swan," Rumpelstiltskin openly smiled, "But like I said before there are no prices on this trip. I want to save Henry as well. Plus, you helped find my Bae."

"Okay," Emma confirmed with a nod then headed back to the group, "He'll help if we get a compass."

Hook, who had just come back from a walk with Milah, overheard the last bit of their conversation, "I have a compass."

He reached into one of the many pockets he had and fished it out, "Here. You guys seem to need it more than I do."

"Thank you," Regina said honestly. They then headed back to Rumpelstiltskin who performed the spell with the ease of many years of magic. He handed it back and said seriously, "Now remember to think of the person you want to find the most."

Rumpelstiltskin held it out but Regina was hesitant on taking it. '_What if I screw up_,' she thought but then she felt Emma nudging her forward. So she took it and thought of her baby boy. She thought of the first time she held him. The first time he walked. The first time she heard him giggle and the first time he said mommy. When she opened her eyes her vision was blurry. She quickly wiped at her eyes then looked back down at the compass. It was pointing north east, toward the ocean.

All she wanted to do was race that way and rescue Henry but she looked back down at Rumpelstiltskin who was still taking care of Neal. As if reading her thoughts Rumpelstiltskin said, "Go, we'll be fine."

"Yeah," Hook chimed in. He looked between Regina and Emma, "we'll stay with him and make sure of it. Go and save your son."

So Emma, Regina, David, and Snow set off just as the sun was rising. As they were walking along Emma finally decided it was time to talk to Regina about something that has been on her mind. She walked past her parents, who watched her approach the not-so-evil Evil Queen, and walked beside her. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke up, "I have magic."

Regina quickly glanced back at Emma, "I know."

Emma suddenly remembered that she told Regina about her magic when she…accused her of murder…"Oh, yeah," Emma laughed nervously. After another beat of silence she talked again, "Could you teach me something? I'm basically useless here."

"And how would that be different from any other time?" Regina's slight smile gave away that she was kidding. Emma rolled her eyes then Regina looked back at her, "Okay. I'll teach you how to wield fire. You can use it to ward off the shadow. It may not be big at first but keep trying. Henry will need you."

It had been a while since they began walking but Emma just wasn't getting it. Regina wasn't going to give up though and was determined to teach Emma something. As they continued to walk Regina instructed Emma, "Feel the energy around you. Magic is full of emotions-"

"I just can't," Emma said after the hundredth failed attempt.

"You can but you're giving up. _Don't give up_. Now concentrate." Regina said a bit forcefully she was not about to let Emma give up. She moved closer and with her free hand grabbed Emma's hand, making her stop walking, "Do you feel my magic? How it is flowing around me and to the palm of my hand?"

Emma watched as Regina looked down at their hands then she blushed when she remembered that her parents were near…and she was staring. She felt a warm sensation spread in her hands and looked down. There she saw a flame in the palm of their joined hands. She couldn't believe that she was doing magic again and she let out an excited whisper, "Yeah, I can feel it."

Snow and David had been awfully quite. They had stayed back a few paces and observed the two. At first they had been wary about Emma learning magic but it turned out Regina was the best fit for Emma. She was very thorough in her explanations and was very patient. When they finally caught up they saw Emma and Regina making a small flame. But then Emma suddenly broke contact with Regina and started to walk away, "We should really keep walking. We don't want to lose daylight."

Regina's shoulder's dropped at the loss of contact but then she squared them again as she started walking. They made it the edge of the island after about half a day. They walked as close to the island as they could then David spoke up, "How are we getting to the island? We don't have a boat."

Regina turned toward him, "Easy," then she faced Emma, "we're going to travel by magic. First we need to gather in a circle."

Snow and David looked nervously at Emma but gathered in a circle and held hands. Emma stood in the circle apprehensively, "How are we going to do this? I can't even create a tiny flame by myself let alone help transport three other people to an island."

"Don't worry Miss Swan I will guide your magic just like before now concentrate and feel our magic combine," Regina replied. Emma looked around the circle at Snow and David then back to Regina. She needed to do this for Henry so she closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel a warm sensation spread throughout her body and when she opened her eyes they were on Skull Island.

'_We did it_,' Emma thought and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She caught a flash of a smile on Regina's face before she looked down at the compass. Regina pointed to their right and whispered, "We need to go this way."

So they continued to follow the compass and watched for any of the Lost Ones. So far it didn't seem like there were any other people on this island but then they started to hear faint voices in the distance. As they got closer they could tell that one was definitely Henry. When Regina peeked around a rock she saw the one person she didn't want to see with him, Peter Pan.

"He's with Henry," Regina growled. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and quickly looked over the corner. She could see Henry but she didn't recognize the boy next to him. He only looked to be in his mid-teens. Emma looked at Regina, "Who is that?"

"Peter Pan," Regina said through gritted teeth. Before they could come up with a plan of action they heard Peter Pan speak up again, "I have big plans for you my boy. You are the key in giving me my power back."

Regina tried to stop Emma from rushing out but Emma was tired of waiting, "Don't you dare touch him!"

"MA!" Emma could hear the excitement in Henry's voice when he saw her. Regina signaled for Snow and David to set themselves at vantage points. Since Emma gave away their position they might as well have a little bit of an advantage. After she watched them walk away she stepped out and joined Emma.

"MOM!" Henry tried to run to her but Peter Pan pulled him back and smiled, "Nice to see you again…"

Regina pulled her lips back into a sneer, "Let go of our son."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at his son with eyes full of worry. He hadn't woken up and it had almost been a full day. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and realized it was Milah, "Don't worry Rumple everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Rumpelstiltskin said with a sigh, "There is so much I still have to say to him."

Hook walked over and put his arm around Milah's waist and looked down at Rumpelstiltskin sympathetically he too cared for Bae. He noticed Neal moving then without warning Neal took in a deep breath and flew up from his sleeping position. He looked around frantically, "Where's Emma? I have to tell her!"

Milah bent down next to her son and tried to calm him down, "What is it Bae?"

He looked at Milah with wide eyes, "Mom?"

Milah nodded and hugged him, "Yes."

Neal cried into her shirt then pulled back, "I thought you were dead?"

"It's a long story…" Milah said as she looked to Rumpelstiltskin who finally spoke up, "What did you need to tell Emma?"

He whipped at his eyes and looked from Milah, Hook, and back to Rumpelstiltskin, "Peter Pan doesn't want Henry he wants her and Regina."

* * *

Peter Pan squeezed Henry's shoulder and laughed as Henry cried out in pain. Emma was pissed by what this sick bastard was doing so she rushed forward but before she got anywhere close to him she was flung aside. She hit the wall pretty hard and fell to the floor in a daze.

"Ma!" Henry cried out. He fought against Peter Pan's grip but he could not escape, "Don't hurt my mom's!"

"All in due time Miss Swan. You'll be next right after I deal with her," Peter Pan said as he looked at Regina.

"If all you wanted to do is deal with me then let Henry go," Regina tried to bargain with him but Peter Pan looked back down at Henry, "Oh, I don't know. He's a pretty good bargaining chip. Don't you think?"

Regina tried to control her flaring magic, "What do you want?"

He looked back up and simply stated, "You."

"What?" The answer caught her by surprise.

"I want your magic…well, yours and Miss Swan's. You two have the most powerful magic of all. And I want it." Peter Pan said with a shrug. Emma slowly got up and assessed her options. They needed to get-Wait. What did he just say?

Peter Pan smiled and looked at Regina, "Come here."

Regina was hesitant but her only priority was Henry not herself, "Only if you release Henry."

Henry began to struggle again, "No mom! Don't do it!"

Regina tried to hold back tears as she smiled at Henry, "Just remember that I'll always love you."

"I love you too mom," Henry said as tears started to stream down his face. Regina stepped closer to Peter Pan then out of nowhere his shadow came flying at her. Time slowed down and all you could hear was Snow and David yelling "Emma!"

The only thing Regina saw was blond cloud her vision then the world went black.

* * *

**A/N 2:** _Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I'm think I'm a bit rusty and I'm not entirely happy with it but I've been working out it for a bit and thought I kept you waiting long enough. I hope the whole Bae/Neal name switching isn't too confusing. I try to go by characters. If the character knows him by Bae they'll call him Bae but otherwise he's Neal. If it (or anything else) is confusing let me know and change it._

_How did you like the way they found Henry? How do you think Neal/Bae knows about Peter Pan's plan? (say that ten times fast) What will happen to Regina and Emma? You shall find out in the next chapter of __**Technicalities**__!_


End file.
